


Mr. Magic and the Stranger from Outer Space

by BatBox



Category: Buffy the Vampire Slayer, Doctor Who
Genre: BDSM Scene, Enemas, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-07-22
Updated: 2015-07-22
Packaged: 2018-04-10 15:58:22
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,629
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4398152
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BatBox/pseuds/BatBox
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A grumpy Giles gets a pleasant surprise when a time-traveling visiter comes calling. He'll never look at a cup of tea the same way again.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Mr. Magic and the Stranger from Outer Space

Dropping a bloody battle ax onto the front counter of The Magic Box, Buffy smiled proudly. 

“Just another day at the office.”

“Well, yes. I just wish the demon slaying didn't happen in my shop...again.” Giles muttered. “It will take me ages to get these stains out.”

“You know I'd love to help but I promised Will I'd bring her some..” Buffy reached out and snatched a small bag from the assortment of herbs at her side. “...of this! For a spell! Its one of those dark, dangerous, exorcism-y kinda spells.” 

“Buffy, that is Chamomile tea. Just go.” He made a sweeping motion with his hand, shooing her away.

Buffy tossed the tea back onto the table and scurried out the door. Giles shook his head in a mixture of frustration and self-pity as he turned to fetch the cleaning supplies from the back room. 

“Another day at the office” he said, mimicking Buffy's voice. “Another long night cleaning up her mess is more like it.”

Giles flicked on the light and began sorting through cleaning supplies, deciding on what would best remove Kith'harn blood from the floors and walls. He raised a bottle to his face, taking note of its contents, when he heard an unfamiliar sound. It was a sort of wooshing noise. He dropped the bottle and bolted to the main floor of the shop, grabbing a mop on his way for protection. Giles came to an abrupt halt near the center of the room, just in time to see the materialization of a Police Public Call Box. He raised the mop in front of him defensively, gripping its shaft with both hands. 

“Wha...what is the meaning of this?” He stammered. “I..I..I assure you I'm armed.” 

The door of the peculiar blue box creaked open and a slim man with rather modern, sticky-uppy hair flounced out. “Lovely! Humans, always ready for a fight, you lot.” The man laughed as he began to explore the room. “Ahh this is a magic shop! Lots of little bibbles and bobbles for conjuring this and levitating that. Fascinating.” By this time Giles had dropped the mop and grown quite annoyed. 

“Listen here...this is my shop and I will not have you just...parking your box in the middle of it. I demand that you introduce yourself!”

“I'm the Doctor.” he said with a smirk. He was inquisitively holding up a translucent mauve sphere to his left eye. “Is this dangerous?”

“No, its a fairly simple artifact used for transmutation of..now wait just a minute...this is my shop and I will be asking the questions. Just what sort of doctor are you and what on Earth are you doing in my magic shop?”

“Just the Doctor. You know, you bear a striking resemblance to an old friend of mine. Krillitane, nasty bunch.”

The muscles on Giles' face loosened, morphing a look of mild irritation into one of deep consternation. “I had a brother. A twin, actually. He was murdered a few years back by a demon. I never learned its name, I just remember that it looked almost human...except it had this great long neck. Whatever you saw was not my brother. At least not all of him.”

“Weeelll..I dunno. He seemed a bit like you. And the funny thing is, I think he quite fancied me. Who could blame him, fox that I am.” the Doctor flirted, winking at Giles.

“My brother was an embarrassment to the council. Gay sex fiend, they called him. Perhaps the beast you met had absorbed more of my brother than I previously imagined.”

“Gay sex fined you say? But not you, old boy. Seems I missed my chance.” The Doctor turned away and began to slowly walk towards the TARDIS, anticipation staining his smarmy face. 

“I fancy myself more of a bisexual sex fiend.” Gilds stated plainly. 

The Doctor turned on his heels grinning from ear to ear. “Now that's more like it! So how'll it be, Mr Magic? Top or bottom, vanilla or kinks?”

“I believe that you'll find I have quite few limits. So, as you will.” He smiled coyly, waiting for the Doctor to make his move. The Doctor, not wasting any time, lowered Giles to his knees. Reaching around his front, he unbuttoned both his shirt and trousers. He pressed Giles' face down into the bloodied floor while lifting his bottom into the air. Skillfully, the Doctor removed the watcher's shirt and lowered his trousers and underpants round his knees. “Wait a tick.” The Doctor smirked as he rushed off and out of site. Erection growing, Giles waited in arousal and apprehension for the daft man from the magic box to return. 

A few agonizing minutes later, he did. Giles could feel his prick throb with each approaching footstep. Arriving at his side, the Doctor kneeled and Giles could feel an intense burning as an object was placed atop his ready ass. Sternly, the Doctor instructed, “Don't move..not even an inch. If you spill my tea you'll be very, very sorry.” The thought of punishment excited Giles. His purple headed warrior was now standing at full attention. 

Now I don't have a lot of time..people to see, places to go. I've got a couple mates waiting for me back in my box. But get a load of you.” The Doctor unzipped his fly, exposing his sonic boner. “You look fantastic!” Dropping to his knees, he grabbed hold of Giles' hair and forcefully guided his mouth towards the tip of his cock. “Open wide, and remember...no spills.” Giles hungrily devoured the Time Lord's custard launcher, as fiercely as the Krillitane had devoured his twin brother...all the while making sure to keep the tea cup resting on his trembling ass steady. Groaning, the Doctor thrusted into Giles' wet fuck hole, encouraging him to take his screwdriver deeper into his throat. On the verge of climax, the Doctor gave Giles a few light smacks on the cheek, indicating that it was time to move on. Pulling out, the Doctor repositioned himself, now facing the ex-librarian's restricted section. Lifting the tea cup, the Doctor took a sip. “Still hot. Lovely!” He placed the cup on the floor beside him. “Now where where we?” he asked as he spit into his hand. Stroking himself, he spread Giles' cheeks with his free hand and spit onto his asshole. The Doctor pressed his one-eyed Siluran against Giles' pulsing anus, pausing for a second before thrusting in. Placing one hand firmly on Giles' hip, the Doctor fucked him hard. With his free hand he jerked Giles' wand. Giles hadn't been this hot since he was ravaged by Joyce on the hood of that police car. Twice. He gathered up all the strength he had to hold back his orgasm. Groaning in fevered delight, he lost control and spilled his seed onto the floor beneath him. Loosening his grip, the Doctor grunted as Giles' ass spasmed around him. Unsatisfied, the Doctor pulled out. 

“Well, well. Seems the bisexual sex fiend is a bit out of practice. Looks like a bit of punishment is in order after all. And you were doing so well!”

The Doctor smacked Giles firmly on the behind and set off in search of a funnel shaped object. Rummaging through the ancient relics that lined the shelves, his fingers stumbled over an artifact that would work quite nicely. He returned to Giles who was obediently waiting, face down ass up, just as he was left. The Doctor instructed Giles to suck on the tip of the object he retrieved from the shelf. He then spread his cheeks wide, taking a moment to admire the watcher's impressive anal gape. “In we go!” he said and he spit into the hole, following with the tapered end of the artifact. Giles could feel his prick growing again as he posed, ass raised, waiting for his castigation. The doctor took the cup of tea with his right hand, dipping the tip of his sonic in with the left. He gave the tea a quick buzz to heat it back up to an acceptable simmer. “Now this isn't going to cause any permanent damage. Trust me, I'm a Doctor.” He snickered at his joke. “But it is going to hurt! Allons-y!” With that, he poured the hot tea into the funnel. Giles winced as he felt the steaming liquid enter his body. The Doctor removed the funnel and scooted back round so that he was facing Giles from the front. “Now you've had your fun” he said, wiping up Giles' cum with his hand and smearing it across his face. He tugged at the watcher's hair, once again initiating oral sodomy. “Now hold that tea in your ass until you've done me” he said as he began thrusting into Giles' mouth. Giles focused on clenching his anus tightly, while the tea burned inside him. He sucked viciously on the the Doctor's cock. Feeling that he was approaching orgasm, the Doctor pulled Giles' head towards the base of his shaft, holding it there as semen erupted into his throat. 

The Doctor gave Giles a congratulatory pat on the cheek. With that he rose to his feet and tucked himself back into his trousers. “Jolly good. That Krillitane with your face said we'd rule the world side by side but I've got to say, I had a much better time filling your ass with a cuppa.” Giles, still kneeling on the floor, lifted his face just in time to watch the TARDIS disappear, carrying away the greatest fuck he'd ever known. He slowly rose to his knees, rectum full of Earl Gray. 

“Right, then. Back to cleaning this place up.”


End file.
